Tendader
by Saykin
Summary: Two traveling mercenaries battle an overgrown fiend, Tendader.


The wind blew hard, swaying the trees back and forth, as Saykin stood in the middle of the forest path. His blood red coat trying to wander from his body due to the present conditions. A black glove, clothed his right hand reaching out from his side to grip his red and black leather wrapped handle of his sword, which was nicknamed "Marasume." He pulls the gigantic sword upright with one powerful, swift movement letting it rest upon his right shoulder, since a battle is not yet in motion. Bark glasses falling just below his eyes, allow him to see in the late of day. His black hair, streaked with silver, flows as the wind continuously blows, gave him a look of superiority. Feelings within his heart and mind proved otherwise. His hazel brown eyes shifted over to a muddy puddle to the left of the path, while his left hand lifts up to his face tracing over the scar on his right eye left by one of Tendader spawns a long while back, "We should leave soon." he murmurs to Saykin while looking around for a moment. Grabbing all his belongings, a free hand of Kiyoto's runs itself through his dark brown hair, and his gaze turns back to that of the path ahead of him. His feet wander down the path as Saykin begins to follow a bit behind him, taking his time as usual. Suddenly however, a large noise only several yards ahead of them goes off, making a large "Boom!" Kiyoto runs ahead drawing his sword in the process, knowing he would not be fighting alone with Saykin following right after him in the mist.  
"What a day this will be." Kiyoto thinks to himself as he gazes at the eight-foot purple beast directly within in eye sight. Slobber beings to fall in large portions from the creature's mouth. It's nine arms slithered across the cold, hardened dirt. A poisonous breath flows freely around its body mass. However, without taking this information into his mind, Kiyoto runs up attacking the huge plant head on. Saykin still taking this moment to appear on scene. The monstrous plant lifts it's tentacles swiping down at Kiyoto in a swift blur, Eager to destroy this vermin that dared to bother it. Smirking, Kiyoto jumps forward stabbing the plant in the mid-section. Four other tentacles barely miss him by merely centimeters. "Smack" Kiyoto gets caught with his guard down. Wrapped around his leg a large green slithering mass of plant crawled up his leg holding on tight.  
Saykin hastily takes hold of his sword slung over his shoulder with both hands, rushing towards the beast, "Release him fiend!" With one swift movement, Saykin's sword pierces the tentacle holding Kiyoto. Two by-standers unseen in the overgrowth rush back to a nearby farming village. "An opening." Kiyoto thinks. Stealthily running behind the creature, he begins to ascend a old Progo Tree preparing for his attack. Meanwhile, Saykin being poisoned by the stagnant gas pouring from the hideous beast's mouth.  
"Say goodnight!" Kiyoto shouts, leaping from the tree, gaining speed with every inch he falls. With a soft his from the fiend, he make a large gash in the beast's back. "And with that taken care off." he murmurs standing up from his crouching position handing Saykin a small bottle. "Here friend, drink it." Kiyoto tosses the bottle to Saykin. Saykin holding his hand out catching the bottle he drinks the oddly colored liquid within it regaining his strength as the poison neutralizes.  
"That's not that last of him ya' know." Kiyoto says to Saykin. Saykin looks at him with a proud grin on his face, "You did good kid. I know we will see him again. It won't be long until your strong enough to actually finish him off though." The sun finally setting over the hills of the farming village Kiyoto and Saykin take a deep breath realizing that the finally get a good nights rest in a real bed. Hoping they do night have to defend them selves of protect anyone else this day. Saykin looks at the pub and then at Kiyoto who nods at him giving him a since that he understands where Saykin is headed. Kiyoto stops and looks around the small village noticing a nice little place to sleep, the Hobbit Inn. 


End file.
